


Mystic Messenger Smut Oneshots

by Thepantylord



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepantylord/pseuds/Thepantylord
Summary: Just some smut I guess?





	Mystic Messenger Smut Oneshots

"-C.... MC!" You jerk up quickly, peeling your eyes from your plate and onto the blonde man in front of you. "You okay?" He cocked his head like a puppy. God, he was so cute. You nod quickly, noticing everyone at the table staring at you inquisitively. You'd been totally out of it since your brothers best friend Yoosung decided to stay over for winter break. And for good reason, your efforts to seduce him had barely gotten anywhere. You wore your sexiest outfit to the family dinner, a tight black dress that highlighted all your best assets and tall black stilettos to up the sex appeal.

Being an amateur actress wasn't for nothing. You put on your absolute best show. Making up excuses to touch his chest and arms, eating your food extra slow so he could watch you wrap your mouth around the fork, even going so far as to touch his thigh on occasion. It was the most overtly sexual you had ever been and he still wasn't getting the hint! You'd been wanting to make the cute boy your sub for almost a year now. He was the sweetest man you had ever met. Not to mention how adorable he'd be writhing and trembling beneath you. With his hands bound above him as you teased his pretty cock relentlessly. You smiled slyly at the thought.

Still, despite doing your best all night you retreated back to your room after dinner. Your crush was getting nowhere and you moped a little in your room as you kicked off your pointy heels. About an hour later after everyone had gone to sleep you had your makeup removed and were lounging in your room thinking up your next plan of attack. However your thoughts were quickly interrupted by small whimpers and groans from the guest room. "Nnng... MC! Ahh~" It sounded like... Yoosung? You stepped in front of the door, hearing a string of self censored curses from it. Yup. Yoosung. Hopefully he hadn't hurt himself, he was awfully clumsy for a 6 foot male.

Worried, you listened through a little crack in the door. From here you could hear his little moans of pleasure, as well as light panting sounds. Wait, pleasure? Could he be... Your thoughts were easily confirmed when you silently peeked into the room and drank in the rare sight. Yoosung was on his bed completely naked, pumping his fully erect member and blushing wildly. His beautiful eyes were closed in pure ecstasy, looking heavenly as he leaned against the lavender bedsheets. He was even sexier than you imagined, if that was possible.

"Hahh... MC~ Please..." The fact that he was moaning your name surprised and excited you. Had he wanted you as much as you wanted him? He looked so adorable teasing the head of his cock and trying not to cum. He was such a good boy, and you longed to tell him so. You knew he would appreciate the praise. Finally, with a resounding 'Fuck it' you decided to face him. It was now or never.

"Care for some help, darling?" You ask, chuckling when his face grows even redder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart." You assure him. "In fact I find it very alluring" You were in full dom mode now. "B-But you're my best friends sister... I can't do tha-" He stops when you pull your bra off, exposing your breasts. "What were you saying?" You inquire smiling innocently. You wouldn't accept such flimsy excuses. If he didn't want you, then he'd have to say so. "I- Well um-" His rambling is cut off again when you drop your shorts and panties. He seems to let go of his composure right then. With a shy nod, he invites you into his bed. After ensuring the door is locked you oblige the cute blushing boy.

"You looked so delectable that I couldn't just stand by and not touch." You punctuated the statement with a kiss to his neck. He seemed to tremble slightly at the simple touch. "Now as much as I'd love to tease you until you're begging to cum, seeing you fuck your hand so earnestly has made me want to feel you now. If you'd let me, I'd love to have my way with you." He nodded frantically and assumed a kneeling position, waiting anxiously. Good. His consent was what you needed the most. "You're such a good boy" You continued, sliding a finger down his torso and toward his leaking member. "And you're so hard for me" Your finger circled around the blonde boy's pretty cock before wrapping your hand around it's base.

His moans spurred you on, like music to your ears. You lifted him from his sitting position and urged him to lay on his back. Now you sat atop him as he lay flat on the bed, staring at you in anticipation. Your core was dangerously close to his needy cock and you could feel him trying to slip into you. "What do you want me to do to you, kitten?" Yoosung bit his lip shyly. "I'd like to be inside you, please" His voice came out strained and laced with need. He was no longer stuttering and you were glad he felt more comfortable. "How polite." You smiled "I'll give you a reward for your good behavior". 

Using the condom you found on the nightstand, you sheathed Yoosung's 9 inches and hoverd above it. As you lowered yourself onto him you pinned his hands above his head. He was beautiful underneath you, just as you imagined. As the tip made it's way in your made it a point to go torturingly slow. You could tell it had an effect on him. He was about halfway in when he snapped his hips up, plunging in the rest of the way and eliciting a breathless moan from you. He blurted out and apology, or tried to as he was interrupted by his countless sounds of pleasure. "Oh don't worry darling. You'll be punished for that. Now, you are not to cum without permission." He groaned, and you knew it would be pleasurably painful for him. This caused a small smirk to come to your lips. You bounced on his dick at a methodical pace, speeding up or slowing down whenever Yoosung got used to it.

"Mmm... MC.... ahh~ P-Please" He could hardly speak without moaning. You couldn't blame him, you were feeling it too. You managed a steady enough voice to speak in. "Please what my little Yoosung?" You doubted he could make coherent sentences, he was practically drooling. "Let me- Ahhn! Let me cum please?" You sped up the pace. "Hmm... I'll think about if if you beg more." His voice seemed to be a higher pitch and he was panting hard because of the stimuli. "Please M- hahh P-Plea- mmm ahh!~" You could tell he was about to burst any second. Your reply was almost drowned out by the sea of moans and pleas spilling from the cute blonde's lips. "You may- fuck~" The pleasure was gettung to you too. "You may cum, my love" 

As soon as you said it you both reached your release, hot liquid pumping inside the latex between you and your own juices spreading down your thighs. You opened your eyes to look at the blissed out boy beneath you. He had nothing but complete adoration in his eyes. He still had a deep blush on his face and you couldn't tell if it was because of the mind blowing sex or what he said next. "S-So... Do you want to be my girlfriend?" You laughed. "Was I that good of a fuck?" "No! I've just liked you for a really long time and I wanted to confess but you're so pretty and" You silence his rambling with a deep kiss. "Of course I'll go out with you, cutie" Yoosung had a big, goofy smile plastered on his face and you couldn't help but share it. You'd finally gotten what you wanted after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to recommend me some scenarios/pairings


End file.
